minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario Mash-Up Pack
The Super Mario Mash-Up Pack is a free mash-up pack exclusively available for the following Nintendo console versions of Minecraft: Minecraft: Wii U Edition (Legacy Console Edition), Nintendo Switch Edition (both Legacy Console Edition and Bedrock Edition), and the Nintendo 3DS Edition. This update heavily borrows elements of the Super Mario Bros. franchise to add new Skin options, textures, music, and a pre-made world. It was originally released on May 17, 2016 for the Wii U Edition, but has since been adapted for the other Nintendo versions of Minecraft. Overview From Nintendo.com: Skins *Mario *Mario with F.L.U.D.D. *Luigi *Luigi with Poltergust 5000 *Peach *Yoshi *Bowser *Toad *Captain Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Daisy *Wario *Waluigi *Petey Piranha *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Larry Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Rosalina *Birdo *Toadette *Dr. Mario *Kamek *Koopa Troopa *Shy Guy *Hammer Bro *Boom Boom *Kitsune Luigi *Dry Bones *Bowser Jr. *Fire Mario *Tanooki Mario *Boomerang Mario *Propeller Mario *Cat Mario *Cat Peach Locations *Bowser's Airship *Bowser's Castle *Peach's Castle - Super Mario 64 *Delfino Plaza - Super Mario Sunshine *Valley of Bowser Entrance - Super Mario World *Statues **Mario **Peach **Bowser *Pixel Art **Castle Texture Replacements Mobs *Villager - Pianta **Librarian Villager - Pink Pianta **Blacksmith Villager - Hotel Manager **Butcher Villager - Isle Delfino Police **Priest Villager - Pianta Village mayor *Creeper - Pokey *Skeleton - Dry Bones *Wither Skeleton - Dark Bones *Spider - Scuttlebug *Cave Spider - Tarantox *Zombie - Hammer Bros. *Small Slime - Thwimp *Big Slime - Thwomp *Ghast - Boo/Big Boo *Zombie Pigman - Rex *Enderman - Stilt Shy Guy/Stilt Guy *Polar Bear - Polar Bear *Sheep - Koopa Troopa *Guardian - Urchin *Elder Guardian - Porcupuffer *Endermite - Buzzy Beetle *Witch - Magikoopa *Bat - Swooper *Magma Cube - Lava Bubble *Blaze - Fire Chomp/Amp *Silverfish - Wiggler *Wolf - Poochy *Squid - Blooper *Horse - Yoshi *Husk - Sledge Bro *Cow - Moo Moo *Chicken - Goomba *Rabbit - Star Bunny *Stray - Dry Bones *Shulker - Boo Block/Piranha Creeper *Drowned - Chincho *Turtle - Koopa Troopa *Iron Golem - Megahammer *Wither - Lava Piranha/Petey Piranha *Ender Dragon - Gobblegut Items *Hoe - Magic Rod *Lead - Chain Chomp's chain *Bucket - F.L.U.D.D. *Leather Armor - Cat Suit *Chain Armor - Tanooki Suit *Gold Armor - Bee Suit *Iron Armor - Frog Suit *Diamond Armor - Penguin Suit *Redstone Lamp - Glow Block *TNT - POW Block *Cauldron - Pipe *Vines - Beanstalk *Lily Pad - Leaf *Note Block - Note Block *Gold Ingot - Coin *Block of Gold - Golden Bricks *Feather - Wing *Mushroom - Super Mushroom and 1-Up Mushroom *Nether Wart - Potted Piranha Plant *Slimeball - Thwimp *Blaze Powder - Fireball *Blaze Rod - Fire Bar *Raw Salmon - Cheep-Cheep *Clownfish - Eep-Cheep *Pufferfish - Porcupuffer *Raw Fish - Deep-Cheep *Potato - Turnip *Oxeye Daisy - Boomerang Flower *Peony - Chompers *Crafting Table - ? Block *Furnace - Bowser's head *Nether Star - Grand Star *Ender Pearl - Shy Guy Mask *Eye of Ender - Grey Shy Guy Mask Music * Super Mario 64 Main Theme (used in Bob-omb Battlefield, Whomp's Fortress, Tall, Tall Mountain, and Tiny-Huge Island) - Super Mario 64 * Slider (used in Rainbow Ride, Tick Tock Clock, and in all Secret/Slide areas) - Super Mario 64 * Lethal Lava Land (Original title: Fire Bubble) (used in Lethal Lava Land and Shifting Sand Land) - Super Mario 64 Location of various items in the map Twelve music discs * cat- Located in a castle just north of the Mario Statue. The exterior is designed to look like the "World #-4" castle from the original "Super Mario Bros". * blocks- Located in the final room of the Airship at the southwest part of the map. To get aboard, look for a cannon just to the north. * chirp- Located at the southern edge of the map, behind a "Locked Path" sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3 with closed Iron Doors built in to it. To enter, one will need traverse a maze of green pipes and activate a lever (located on top of a large pipe, the pipe is between a Green Toad House and the Castle sprite from Super Mario Bros. 3). * mellohi- Located behind the Ghost House (far northwestern part of the map). * far- Located in Bowser's Castle in the Nether. The disc is located at the top of the tower located behind the Bowser statue. * stal- Located in the World 1 Castle from "New Super Mario Bros. U" on the western part of the map. The castle has a purple roof, so it should be easy to spot. * 11- Located within Mount Corona near Delfino Plaza (far northeastern part of the map.) To enter, look for a granite-arched cave entrance behind the "Shine Gate". * strad- Located at the top of Ludwig's Castle in the Super Mario World section of the map in the southeast corner. The Castle is just to the north of the Yoshi Statue. * ward- Located within Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64) on the eastern part of the map. It is located behind the leftmost "star door" on the second floor. * mall- Located within the Sunken Ship (from Super Mario World) on the southwest part of the map. To enter, look for the yellow pipe coming out of the cliff to the west of the ship. * 13- Located inside a brown-roofed Toad house close to the center of the map. A Koopa statue will be nearby. Once inside, one will need to open the right chest to get the disc. * where are we now- Located in the northern area of the map. Look for the Toad Statue in the Snowy area of the map. There will be a series of platforms to the left of him leading up to a small floating island. The disc is located in the chest on the floating island. Gold *Gold Blocks are all over the place in the desert region west of the Mario statue. A few hundred of them are also available atop the big castle within the region. If you can get an Apple from an Oak tree or a Dark Oak tree, you can use all the blocks you find to create a lot of Notch Apples. Don't forget to have at least an Iron Pickaxe before mining them though. *The cracks in the golden brick statue located north of the Mario statue are also made of gold blocks. Diamonds * More than a hundred diamonds are available as a bunch of diamond blocks located in a small fountain in Delfino Plaza on the north east corner of the map. Don't forget to have at least an iron pickaxe to mine them. Nether Portal * There is a large portal in the southwest corner of the map, inside a giant "Bowser's mouth" statue (modeled after the entrance to the Valley of Bowser in Super Mario World.). It is better accessed using a boat. End Portal * There is a stronghold underground in the southern part of the map, which contains the End Portal. Gallery File:MinecraftMario1.jpg File:MinecraftMario2.jpg File:MinecraftMario3.jpg Video File:Minecraft Super Mario Mash-Up Pack for Wii U Category:Texture Packs Category:Mash-Up Packs Category:Maps Category:Skin Packs